1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light source assemblies and liquid crystal displays using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but are also very thin and light. Referring to FIG. 5, a typical liquid crystal display 10 includes a first frame 11, a liquid crystal panel 12, a backlight module 13, light emitting diodes (LEDs) 15, a light holder 17, a printed circuit board 18, and a second frame 19. The first frame 11 defines an opening (not labeled). The first frame 11 and the second frame 19 cooperatively define an accommodating space to receive the liquid crystal panel 12, the backlight module 13, the LEDs 15, the light holder 17, and the printed circuit board 18. The liquid crystal panel 12 corresponds to the opening.
The LEDs 15 are located on the light holder 17. The light holder 17 bearing the LEDs 15 is adjacent to a side surface of the liquid crystal panel 12. The LEDs 15 face an inner surface of the first frame 11. The printed circuit board 18 is fixed between the light holder 17 and the second frame 19. The LEDs 15 are electrically connected to the printed circuit board 18 by wires. Light emitting from the LEDs 15 reaches the inner surface of the first frame 11 and generates a halo effect on the edge of the first frame 11.
The liquid crystal display 10 includes the light holder 17 to provide fixed locations for the LEDs 15. This complicates the assembly of the liquid crystal display 10. Furthermore, because the LEDs 15 emit light only within certain angles, a large number of LEDs 15 is needed to illuminate the edge of the first frame 11.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source assembly that can overcome the described limitations, as well as a liquid crystal display utilizing the light source assembly.